The Magic School Bus Visits the Feudal Era
by Silly Wildmage
Summary: What would happen if The Friz met the InuYasha gang? What if Barney came to visit? And the Blues Clues gang?
1. They Came

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of the Magic School Bus or InuYasha!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Morning class!"  
  
"Good morning Ms. Frizzle!"  
  
"Guess what we're going to learn about today!"  
  
"Japan!" Said Dorothy Ann.  
  
"Yes." Replied the teacher known as Ms. Frizzle.  
  
"How'd you know that DA?" asked Kesha.  
  
"Simple. Whenever we start a new topic Ms. Frizzle dresses in something that has to do with it! Right now she's wearing a kimono from Japan's feudal era!"  
  
"That's Right DA and guess what that means!" said the Frizz.  
  
"FIELD TRIP!!!!" Every one said.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"InuYasha guess what?!" Shippou said.  
  
"What Shippou?"  
  
"Kagome's gonna come back today!"  
  
"Duh kid! I know that!" He replied irritated.  
  
" Calm Down InuYasha." Said Kagome as she climbed out of the well.  
  
"Finally! Now we can get going.wait what's that?" InuYasha said his ears perking up.  
  
"It sounds like.music" replied Kagome(A/N: Start your masgic school bus theme song here! Lol)  
  
~*~Seat belts everyone!  
  
Please let this be a normal field trip!  
  
With the Firzz? NO way!  
  
Cruising on down main street your relaxed and feeling good, next thing that you know your seeing *YAHOOHOOHOO!!!!* Octopus in the neighborhood?~*~  
  
"What the?" said Miroku  
  
~*~Slapping on the sound waves, Swinging threw the stars, take a left at your intestine take your second right past mars! ON the magic school bus navigating *sneezing sound* climb on the magic school bus!~*~  
  
"What's that over there?" Yelled Sango.  
  
~*~Spank a plankton to "Take that!" I'm on the magic school bus! Raft the river of Lava! ON the Magic School bus, such a fine thing to do*OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH*~*~  
  
"It's big and yellow!" exclaimed Shippou.  
  
"It's a Demon!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"NO it's a school bus! Don't attack it InuYasha!" Screamed Kagome.  
  
~*~So strap your bones right to the seat, come on in and don't be shy. Just to make your day complete YOU MIGHT GET BAKED INTO A PIE! On the magic school bus, step inside it's a wild ride. Come one! Ride on the magic school bus!~*~  
  
"The music's stopped." Shippou said hidding behind Kagome.  
  
"Everyone out!" yelled the red-haired lady behind the wheel.  
  
"Wow look Carlos! A boy with silver hair!"  
  
"And look he has dog ears!"  
  
"Oh! How cute!"  
  
"And look at the little kid with fox feet!"  
  
"Ummmmm excuse me?" Kagome said.  
  
"Well hello dear! My name is Ms. Frizzle and this is my class! We are learning about Japan so we decided to take a trip back to the feudal era!" said the red-haired woman.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all. My Name is Kagome! This is InuYasha, that's Sango, that's Miroku, that's Kirara, and this is Shippou!" she said pointing to each person.  
  
"Class! Role call!"  
  
"HI I'm Dorothy Ann. But you can call me DA"  
  
"I'm Wanda"  
  
"I'm Phoebe!"  
  
"Carlos here!"  
  
"My name's Kesha."  
  
"I'm Arnold."  
  
"I'm Ralphie!"  
  
"I'm Robie." (A/N: I don't know the last kid's name so I looked around on Fanfiction.net and this is what I came up with. If it's wrong sue me! Lol not really though!)  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. Can I ask how you got here? I usually get here by coming threw the well."  
  
"Well Kagome dear," Ms. Frizzle said "This is a magic school bus. We've seen dinosaurs, the inside of Arnold, the inside of Ralphie, and even the inside of a Volcano!"  
  
"wow!"  
  
"Kagome why are they here! Tell them to go home!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Hush up InuYasha they just wanna learn about feudal Japan. I'm afraid, Ms. Frizzle, it's not exactly like the books say. There's demons all over the place. InuYasha, Shippou, and Kirara are just a few examples."  
  
"Oh that's ok Kagome! The bus has never let us down! Now could you take us to the nearest village? I want to show them some of its life style."  
  
"OK fallow me!" Kagome said as they started to walk off. This left InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku alone behind them.  
  
"This isn't gonna be good you guys." Sango said.  
  
"How so?" asked Miroku.  
  
"There kids. And Kids can get into a lot of trouble. Even if their teacher is still here."  
  
"Kagome better know what she's doing." InuYasha said as they walked off the fallow the group of wandering kids.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Are those ears real?"  
  
"Are you really a demon?"  
  
"Why is your hair silver?"  
  
"Can I touch your ears?"  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"  
  
~ Kaede stop talking to their stupid sensei! Maybe then they'll stop bugging me! That one with the pig tales won't stop staring at me! ~ InuYasha thought  
  
"What is it you want brat?" He said to the girl with pig tales.  
  
"My name isn't 'Brat' It's Dorothy Ann! Don't you ever listen? We've already all told you at least twice!"  
  
"Yeah! Now answer me! Can I pet your ears?" said the one with a red dress on.  
  
"NO! NOW GO AND PLAY WITH SHIPPOU!" he yelled.  
  
"Hi! My names Shippou wanna play?"  
  
"Oh how cute he has a tail!" said Kesha.  
  
" Can I pet that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Sure!" and with that all the girls ran off to play with Shippou.  
  
"Psst hey Carlos."  
  
"What Ralphie?"  
  
"Do you think he's strong?"  
  
"Of course I'm strong brats! I'm a demon!" InuYasha yelled at them.  
  
"We're not brats! He's Carlos, I'm Ralphie, he's Robie, and He's Arnold!"  
  
"Whatever" he replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"hey how did you hear us?"  
  
"I'm a dog demon I can hear things very well! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"fine whatever" Robie said as they left.  
  
~ Stupid brats ~ He thought. Then he heard a loud blast coming from a field near the village. He then ran after it smelling that the weird red- haired woman and the rest where following.  
  
When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU?!" that's right It was Sesshoumaru. But get this. He was letting Phoebe pet his tail. But he didn't seem to happy about it. Really InuYasha thought the only reason he wasn't attacking was because of the girl named Rin who was also petting it.  
  
"Shut up brother. As soon as these two are done I will get the Tetsusaiga and then you will die!"  
  
"That's not very nice!" said Wanda.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama would never hurt someone!" said Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? What does the Sama mean?"  
  
"Nice question Carlos! The Sama is a symbol of respect. Usually used for Kings or lords." Said Ms. Frizzle. She was wearing a miko's outfit which Kaede had apparently lent her.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru is a lord?" asked Arnold.  
  
"That's right human! I am the demon lord of the western lands! And you will talk to me with respect!"  
  
"But in my books there was never a lord Sesshoumaru in Japan." Said Dorothy Ann.  
  
"Aye child and your sensei and I have figured out why." Kaede said.  
  
" Yes children it appears that the bus has learned a new trick! It can take us across dimensions now! Or at least to this one! We may have to come back and visit more often!" Said Ms. Frizzle.  
  
"What are you talking about Miko?" Asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ms. Frizzle what's a Miko?" asked Ralphie.  
  
"Child a Miko is a priestess. Like Kagome." Kaede said.  
  
" I do not care about that old woman just shut up and tell me why a red- haired human is her with children who don't even smell like her!" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Whatever Sesshoumaru-sama now go away we have a class to learn."  
  
"What did you just say to me human?!" said an enraged Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Whatever" Wanda repeated " Ms. Frizzle what are we supposed to be learning?" She asked, ignoring the angry Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well let's ask the bus!" Said the Frizz. She then stuck her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle causing both the dog demons, or really one full dog demon and one half dog demon, to cover their ears. "OH BUS!!"  
  
All the people that had been born and raised in the feudal era stared in awe as a yellow thing with four wheel came rolling up to the strange Miko.  
  
"Bus can you show us what we have to learn for this Chapter?" And with that a screen came out of the bus along with an angry lizard.  
  
"Oh no we forgot Liz!" said Phoebe.  
  
"OH sorry Liz! Well you can help us with the lesson!" and with that the screen flashed and once again all the feudal era people where amazed and a bit scared.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
" And that children is what a rosary necklace does when it has the right kind of spell on it." Said Kaede.  
  
" That's about it Kids. We've gone from ledgends to belifes to weapons of the time. The rest we can learn back at school!"  
  
"oooooo" the class groaned.  
  
~ Good they're leaving ~ InuYasha thought from his spot on the ground ~ Now life can get back to normal. Then he looked back over at Sesshoumaru ~ Well as normal as it could be ~  
  
-_-_-_ Flash Back -_-_-_  
  
"Why does InuYasha have dog ears and Sesshoumaru have a tail?"  
  
"Cause I am Full blood and InuYasha is only a worthless hanyou."  
  
"Hanyou?"  
  
"Half demon"  
  
"oooooo. You know you would look cuter with doggie ears to."  
  
_-_-10 Minuets later _-_-  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"What is it you want human?"  
  
"Guess what!" this got Phoebe a glare.  
  
"I made you some ears!" and she stuck them on his head. He tried to take them off but he couldn't.  
  
"What Have you done?!"  
  
" I used super glue so they wouldn't fall off for more than a month!"  
  
_-_-_- End of Flash Back _-_-_  
  
InuYasha then looked over to Miroku  
  
-_-_- Another Flash Back _-_-_  
  
"Miroku what's the staff thing about?"  
  
"It shows that I am a monk."  
  
"Oh ok. Can I have one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am a monk and you are not."  
  
"But I act more pure and innocent then you do."  
  
"No you do not."  
  
" I don't ask random girls to bear my child and that kind of stuff plus Sango said I was more mature then you are!" Carlos said.  
  
_-_- 20 min. later -_-_  
  
"See now I have a staff to!"  
  
"That's just a thing of wood with paint on it."  
  
"But Sango gave it to me!"  
  
"She did what?!"  
  
_-_- End of flash back -_-_  
  
Next InuYasha looked at Sango. He didn't even want to remember that. She couldn't look at Miroku with a straight face because of something those girls named Wanda and Dorothy Ann said.  
  
He then looked at Kagome and Shippou who where laughing their heads off at what they did to them. That stupid idiot Arnold asked why he wore this stupid necklace. So Kagome decided to demonstrate for him! 10 TIMES!  
  
"Well kids everyone on the bus!" Ms. Frizzle said.  
  
"BYE BYE EVERYONE!!" They all yelled at once. This of course caused every demon to cover their ears.  
  
And off they went in a cloud of dust and song.  
  
~*~Seat belts everyone!  
  
Please let this be a normal field trip!  
  
With the Firzz? NO way!  
  
Cruising on down main street your relaxed and feeling good, next thing that you know your seeing *YAHOOHOOHOO!!!!* Octopus in the neighborhood?~*~  
  
"This place will never be the same." InuYasha said looking at everyone. Then he started laughing at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And I do doubt that the Village will ever be the same." Said Kaede looking at the tire tracks and dust all over the place.  
  
"Let's pray they never come back," Miroku said.  
  
"Oh come one you guys they weren't that bad."  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome all thinking the same thing. ~ You have got to be KIDING me! ~  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author: that was basically long and pointless. Tell me if you want another one or not. Probably not but hey it's your call. One of my friends got a kick out of it though. 


	2. They Saw

Disclaimer: I don't own Barney or any InuYasha characters  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?! NOOOOO!!!! NOT THIS AGAIN!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes and I just got all my hair cleaned off with some thanks to IceDragon.  
  
Author: Shut up! Chibi Horsewoman was the first to review saying she wanted Barney to come visit! So I called up my good friends and they fixed it for me!  
  
Kagome: Oh come on it wasn't that bad! Lady Yami liked it!  
  
InuYasha: tsh whatever.  
  
Author: any who on with the show!(if you have no idea who I'm talking about those where the only people who reviewed so I gave them special notice! I'm in a giving mood today!)  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Hi everybody!"  
  
"HI Barney!"  
  
"Guess where we are gonna imagine to go today!"  
  
"Where Barney?" asked Elizabeth (A/N: The kids on Barney change all the time and since I don't watch it I figured I'd improvise!)  
  
"Feudal Japan!" said the giant purple Dinosaur  
  
"Alright!" said Mike.  
  
"Now think really hard.."  
  
Out of no where pops a fairy thingy. It sprinkles fairy dust all over them and they start to disappear.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was a sunny day in Feudal Japan and the village was over the visit of the strange school bus. Sesshoumaru had his head back without any ears, though how he got rid of the supper glue he wouldn't say (*wink wink to you IceDragon*). Miroku was over the fact that Sango thought he wasn't a very monk-like monk. Even InuYasha was past the sits.  
  
"Think really hard kids. Imagine a place with no running water."  
  
Everyone in the village had heard it. The inu-crew was looking around to see the source.  
  
~ Please not this again ~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama should I close my eyes and think to." Rin asked. Shippou looked at Kagome as well wanting to know. After all they where kids to.  
  
"No Rin."  
  
"You either Shippou." Kagome said.  
  
"AHHHH A PURPLE DEMON!!!!!!! THIS IS WORSE THEN THE YELLOW ONE!!!!!!!" They heard the villagers scream from the other side of the village.  
  
This, of course, caused the whole group to run over and see what happened. And boy where they surprised.  
  
"IT"S BARNEY!!!!!" Yelled Kagome. This of course caused them all to open there eyes and stop thinking about feudal Japan.  
  
"Do you know Barney?" asked Jacob.  
  
"Know him?! He's my FAVORITE PURPLE DINOSAUR!" Kagome said running up and hugging him.  
  
"What's a dinosaur?" Rin asked. Everyone else just shook their heads.  
  
Before them stood two boys three girls and a purple demon, whom Kagome was hugging.  
  
"Everyone this is Barney! He has his own TV show where I come from."  
  
"What? Barney doesn't have a TV show." Said the red-haired girl named Meredith.  
  
" Oh well you see this has happened to us before. See you guys crossed a dimensional thingy and you ended up here. Just like with Ms. Fizzle."  
  
"Oh. OK!" said Meredith.  
  
"Well then maybe we can play around here for a while." Barney said.  
  
"Yeah! You look like fun!" Both Shippou and Rin said.  
  
"Hello what's your guy's names?" asked Elizabeth, the youngest.  
  
"I'm Shippou and she's Rin!"  
  
"Well kids I think it's time to play!" Said Barney.  
  
~ It's just a purple demon and a bunch of kids. What could go wrong. ~ Sesshoumaru thought watching as the thing talked to Rin  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"And that's the story of Jack and the bean stock." Said Jacob from behind the stage.  
  
"Good job children." Said Barney. The children had just finished telling them the story of Jack and the Bean Stock with puppets.  
  
"Barney I think you guys should be heading back. It's getting late. They won't have the school open much longer." Said Angela. She was the oldest girl of the group and she was getting worried about what the white haired one named Sesshoumaru would do. He looked very angry.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~ Flash Back -~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Hey can we use this? Thanks dude!"  
  
"OW! STOP THAT!" Yelled Sesshoumaru. The boy named Mike had just pulled on his tail thinking it was just a boa.  
  
"What? Sorry can't hear you!" He yelled back. They where singing an annoying song about working together or something like that. He then started to cuts out fluffy bits of the tail.  
  
"STOP IT!" Sesshoumaru yelled pulling back his tail. It was now missing chunks of fur in different spots all over. ~ I will not strike him. It would upset Rin and he is just a child. ~ He thought trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"What? Oh sorry I didn't know you liked your boa so much!"  
  
-~-~-~-~-~ End Flash Back -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Angela then looked at the three adults named InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. They looked really annoyed.  
  
-~-~-~-~ Flash Back -~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~*~* Barney is a Dinosaur from are Imagination when he's tall he's what we call our dinosaur creation *~*~  
  
"Will they EVER stop singing?!" InuYasha said covering his ears.  
  
~*~* Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him *~*~  
  
" I don't know InuYasha but it is starting to get annoying!" Said Miroku also trying to block out the children's singing.  
  
~*~* Barney can be your friend to if you just make believe him! *~*~  
  
" MAKE IT STOP!" Said Sango hiding behind Miroku to stop the sound while covering her ears.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~ End Flash Back -~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
But most of all Angela was worried about Barney. She looked over at the girl named Kagome to see her siting next the InuYasha.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~ Flash Back -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Come on children time to do the Puppet show!" Barney said.  
  
"Can we do the puppet show to?" Asked Rin and Shippou.  
  
"Of course you children can!" Said the big purple dinosaur earning him a big hug from each.  
  
"Barney can I join in too?" Asked Kagome. She had seen them do this all the time on TV and she wanted to do it to.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Kagome shocked. Everyone one from the Inu-Crew, which includes Sesshoumaru, looked at the purple demon. From what they had seen he was supposed to be a nice demon but that wasn't nice.  
  
"I Said sorry, but no."  
  
'WHY?!" asked Kagome going to tears.  
  
"Because your to old."  
  
"what?" Kagome barley whispered now she was crying to hard.  
  
"You are to old. Maybe if you where younger." Barney said not even looking sad.  
  
(A/N: If your wondering why he's doing this have you ever noticed that the kids on Barney are always being replaced with someone younger? Well that's why! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *cough cough*)  
  
"You're.you're so mean." Kagome whispered as she ran off to cry into InuYasha's shoulder. Barney then turned around to talk to the kids, including Rin and Shippou, who hadn't heard a word of it. Little did he know that he was being glared at from everyone else who came from this dimension.  
  
-~-~-~-~- End Flash Back ~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
" I suppose your right Angela." Said Jacob the eldest male of the group.  
  
"Well Kids it's time to go!" Barney said.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Rin and Shippou cried.  
  
"Come on Rin, Shippou. They need to get home." Said Sango.  
  
"Goodbye everyone!" The whole Barney and Friends group said. With that they closed their eyes and started to think of home again. A little fairy popped out, did her fairy thing, and left. When she was gone so was the group of strangers.  
  
"Good riddance." Said Kaede.  
  
""I hope they never come back." Miroku and InuYasha said at the same time, as the whole group started to walk back to the village.  
  
All except Kagome.  
  
"I HATE Barney" She said to no one and then she left.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Author: Well they couldn't kill Barney. Sorry. It is rated G after all. But hey I did get them pretty pissed off at Barney! Lol Next time is Blues Clues! By order of IceDragon! Tah tah! *Walks off*  
  
InuYasha and crew: *sits there waiting for it.*  
  
Author: *Runs back* I FORGOT TO TELL THEM TO REVIEW!  
  
Sesshoumaru: We noticed.  
  
Author: Think they're still reading?  
  
Kagome: Maybe  
  
Author: Well if your still reading please review! THANKYOU! Oh and if you wanna vote for who else will come please do! 


	3. They Poked Around

Disclaimer: I don't OWN InuYasha per say but maybe.  
  
InuYasha: What are you going on about wench?  
  
Author: What was that?!  
  
InuYasha: *meekly* nothing. *mumbles* wench.  
  
Author: FIRST OF ALL! It's Mage or Wildmage to you buster!  
  
Sango: *sigh* will he ever learn how to treat a woman?  
  
Kagome: I have noooo idea.  
  
Author: *not noticing the side convo* AND SECOND OF ALL! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!! *laughs out loud as she sees everyone face vault*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Blue!" Said a man named Steve.  
  
"Ruff!"  
  
"What's that girl? You wanna play 'Blue's Clues'?" said the man doing some sort of jazz hands while saying 'Blue's Clues'.  
  
"RUFF!" and with that the blue dog put a blue paw print on the 'screen' and ran off. Steve fallowed her until she jumped into a picture.  
  
"Look boys and girls. Blue's jumped into a picture of Feudal Japan!"  
  
"RUFF! RUFF!"  
  
"What? Oh hi Magenta! You wanna come to?"  
  
"RUFF!"  
  
"Ok! Lets go!" and with that they both jumped into the picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Soooo you finally got your tail to grow back?" Kagome said as InuYasha snickered.  
  
"Yes." Replied Sesshoumaru glaring at InuYasha with a look that said: If- not-for-Rin-you-InuYasha-would-already-be-dead.  
  
This, of course caused him to glare back at him with his oh so patented: Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah look.  
  
"Umm" Kagome said looking for a way to break the silence.  
  
"Sesshoumaru how did you grow back your tail so fast?"  
  
"Yes and how did you get rid of those ears to?" asked Sango silently thanking Miroku for thinking of a way to break the uneasiness.  
  
"Rin knows! Rin Knows! My sissy told me!"  
  
"What?" Asked all confused.  
  
"Rin!" Said Sesshoumaru. He shook his head telling her not to tell any one anything.  
  
"Umm nothing. Rin was thinking of something else."  
  
"Ooookkkkaaayyy." said Kagome then she heard barking. (A/N: Bet you can't guesssssss! Lol! )  
  
"RUFF RUFF!!!!"  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Yelled InuYasha.  
  
"RUFF!"  
  
"It seems to be a blue dog." Said Miroku. Then the dog did something unexpected.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HECK?!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"THAT DOG JUST PUT A BLUE PAW PRINT ON KAGOME!!!" Shippou Screamed.  
  
After the dog heard all of this it ran off. Soon after, before Kagome had a chance to wash the paw print off, a man came running into the village with a magenta colored dog.  
  
"Look Magenta" the man said. "We found another clue!"  
  
"Ruff!"  
  
"Ok now everyone take out their notebooks. It's time to draw the second clue! She's very pretty too! Good thing I took all those art lessons back in college!" then he started to draw Kagome. And this wasn't one of his crapy just one continuous line drawing. This thing looked really really good! ( A/N: uh oh it looks like someone's got a crush on Kagome! Lol )  
  
Everyone was stunned. Sure they had dealt with little kids that where evil and purple dinosaurs that where mean but an artistic man with an oddly colored dog?! Miroku, the always friendly monk, walked over and looked at his drawing.  
  
"That is very good young man but why are you drawing Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Well because she's the first clue!" said the man as if it where obvious.  
  
"Ohhhh noooo!!!!" Said Kagome. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot. You guys wouldn't know. This is Steve. And that's Magenta. I'm assuming you guys are doing the whole blues clues thing?"  
  
"Umm yeah." Steve said. ~ How does she know?! ~  
  
"Yeah well see you guys here's the story."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After a long time of explanations ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh I see. Well I suppose we ought to go home then. It was very nice meeting you Kagome." Steve said as he bowed and kissed Kagome on the hand. This, of course, set InuYasha off. It also set Sesshoumaru off but in a smirking evilly way.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT BUD! NOW GO HOME NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Wait he can't leave until he finds Blue!" said Kagome. 'Blue's Clues' was another show that she liked even though it's a bit too young for her. She watched it with the kids she used to baby sit.  
  
"Yes well I suppose we have to keep fallowing the clues!"  
  
"This will take forever!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He really had no idea why he was even here. (A/N: Because I said so! Also Rin and Shippou are good friends.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well everyone it's time to go home!" Said Steve.  
  
"Ohhhhhh" Shippou and Rin complained. They had started to like Steve, Magenta, and Blue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said.  
  
"Where!" Asked InuYasha.  
  
"That way!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Who would have thought that the stupid dog would mark the demon with the jewel shard as a clue ~ Sesshoumaru thought shaking his head thinking about the recent days events.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey look what's in that bag around his waist?" asked Shippou. He crawled over and opened it. Out popped a baby fire cat. It looked at Kirara, mewed, then ran off into the forest.  
  
"WAIT COME BACK! I HAVE TO DRAW YOU!" Steve yelled after it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ We fallowed that stupid fire cat for miles. Only to find a nest full of them. With a stupid blue paw print on it. ~ He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is this what you wanted to show us Blue"  
  
"Boaw woaw!" (A/N: remembering what I've seen of the show the dog never actually says bow wow. It's some weird new form of it. Strange indeed!)  
  
"You know what this means?"  
  
"YEP!" Kagome said as they both started to sing.  
  
~ We just figured out blues clues. We just figured out blues clues. We just figured out blues clues. Because we're very smart! ~  
  
"Oh no." Sango moaned covering her ears.  
  
"Not MORE singing!" Miroku said fallowing her act.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Those stupid songs. Why must everyone who visits sing one. ~ Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Good by fair maiden Kagome. Please watch my show to see that I am well." Steve said kissing Kagome's hand. (A/N: Man he fell hard! Lol)  
  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER!" Yelled InuYasha.  
  
"ummmm I think maybe you guys better go now." Kagome said waving them off.  
  
~ Well at least nothing bad happened to me his time ~ Sesshoumaru thought as the man Steve and his stupid half-brother fought. Verbally that is of course. (A/N: oh little Does Fluffy-sama know what I have in store for him!)  
  
"Wait no Blue get back here! You to Magenta! OH NO!" yelled Steve.  
  
They jumped onto Sesshoumaru. This usually would only get him a little pissed but unfortuanatly they had been playing in the ink for the 'Blue's Clues'.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed.  
  
That's right. Blue paw print stains all over his nice white clothing.  
  
"Umm time to go! BYE!" Steve said as they dissapered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Sorry this wasn't as funny as it probably could be but hey. Blue's Clues only has really 2 dogs and a man that I can work with soooooo yeah. So any who, whatch'ya think?  
  
InuYasha: Steve was stupid. But Sesshoumaru getting his oh-so-precious clothes stained was great!  
  
Author: Hark! Hath the apocalypse cometh?! For listen to me well! InuYasha hath given me a compliment!  
  
InuYasha: Wait I didn't mean it like that!  
  
Author: Nope to late you've already said it.  
  
InuYasha: Listen to me WENCH!  
  
*Fight breaks out*  
  
Kagome: *sighs* We'll as soon as Mage gets over this squabble and gets back from her trip (see bio if you really MUST know) she will update as much as she can.  
  
Sango: And don't worry we'll hound her till she does!  
  
Miroku: Yes we will! *has a mischievous look in his eye*  
  
*Thud*  
  
Sango: Pervert.  
  
Shippou: Soooooo any who (he learned that from me! I'm so proud! *sniff sniff* *tear comes to eye*) Read and Review Please! Next time it's ummmm. it's. hey you guys what is it?!  
  
Kagome: ummmm let me see *looks at reviews* *Whispers it to Shippou*  
  
Shippou: It's the Teletubbies requested by Shiroryu of the moon!  
  
Author: *wipes hand* Soooooo what I miss?  
  
Kagome: Everything.  
  
Author: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
*Camera Pans out so you can see an unconscious InuYasha and a smirking Sesshoumaru. YES he IS here with us! He just doesn't feel like talking!* 


	4. They Annoyed

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the Teletubbies  
  
InuYasha: You don't even watch that stupid show how are you gonna write about it?!  
  
Author: I have a little sister who I used to have to watch. I think I remember most of it. I may make a few changes cause I don't remember EVERYTHING!  
  
InuYasha: You should do your research!  
  
Author: What should I do walk into a movie store and rent a little kids movie?! I THINK NOT!  
  
InuYasha: why not you do it anyway?!  
  
Author: SHUT UP!  
  
Fluffy-sama: If I remember correctly, she rented many of those children's movies for you Hanyou.  
  
Everyone except InuYasha: *snickering and laughing*  
  
Author: Any who on with the show!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
*scene shows a baby faced sun rising and four colored things coming out of a hill*  
  
A speaker rises from the field of flowers.  
  
"Time for teletubbies. Time for teletubbies."  
  
The purple one runs up to the hill  
  
"Tinky-Winky!"  
  
"Dipsy!" the green one said as it ran up to it's friend  
  
"Laa-Laa" said the yellow on  
  
"and Po!"  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
"I still don't know how he does it!" said Miroku.  
  
"Maybe his servants do it." Suggested Sango.  
  
"Could be." Miroku replied. They were spending the day discussing how Sesshoumaru always gets out of the jams that the visitors got him into.  
  
"I just don't understand! First the fake ears, then the incident with his tail, and now his clothes! It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"We could always ask him."  
  
"Yeah and get that cold stare back from him? No thank you!" just then Sango and Miroku heard a voice come from out of no where.  
  
"It was a beautiful day in the tubbies field when all of a sudden Po discovered a hole under the hill. It was glowing."  
  
"What the heack was that?" asked Miroku taking a fighting stance. Sango looked around and saw under a tree a glowing hole just like the one described.  
  
"OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Po called over the other teletubbies and they all went inside the hole."  
  
"NO NO GO BACK! DON'T COME HERE!!!!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
By this time everyone(Meaning InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippou, and Kaede) had come and joined the two.  
  
"And so the teletubbies great adventures began in the land of the feudal era."  
  
"WHO THE HECK IS SAYING THAT?!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"I'm the narrator. I translate what the tubbies are saying because they only speak tubbish."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Shippou.  
  
"I am everywhere. I see all and know all. Like I know Kagome's from another time, InuYasha loves Kagome, Miroku and Sango are in love, and that Shippou and Rin are best friends. Also that Sesshoumaru's servant, Jaken, is looking all over for him."  
  
Everyone blushed at this of course, except Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou.  
  
Just then three creatures came out of the hole in the tree. The first and tallest was purple with a triangle antenna. The next was green with a straight antenna and he was the second tallest. The third tallest was yellow and had a curly antenna. The last and smallest was red and had a circle antenna.  
  
"Ah-oh." Said the red one.  
  
"What the heck are they?" asked Sesshoumaru. It was starting to get on his nerves that whenever someone came he got some sort of problem out of it.  
  
"They are the teletubbies." Said the narrator and out of no where a flower speaker popped up.  
  
"Time for teletubbie role call. Time for teletubbie role call."  
  
"Tinky-winky" said the purple one.  
  
"Dipsy" said the green one.  
  
"Laa-Laa" said the yellow one.  
  
"Po!" said the red one.  
  
"Oh I've heard of them!" said Kagome "They're the teletubbies! They live under a mound in teletubbie land! They're another little kids show!"  
  
"You mean you didn't watch this one?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nope! To annoying. Even for me! Not even Souta watched it when he was little."  
  
"I take that as an insult!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Your forgiven."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Not this again" sighed Miroku.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
"Time for tubbie bye bye! Time for tubbie bye bye!"  
  
"Why do you listen to a speaker in the shape of a flower?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Ah-oh!" said Po. They had become fast friends through out the day.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that since they are young they must do as the speaker says. Just like you and Rin do with Sesshoumaru and Kagome."  
  
"Oh. OK!"  
  
~ I would think that nothing bad has happened to me and never will but unlike last time I will not think to soon ~ thought Sesshoumaru. (A/N: Old dogs can be taught new tricks.)  
  
0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back o0o0o0o0o0  
  
*the scene shows the four tubbies playing with Shippou and Rin while the adults watch all of a sudden Laa-Laa's stomach began to glow.*  
  
"Ah-Oh" said all the tubbies.  
  
*the picture on her stomach turned into a scene*  
  
0o0o0o0o The Scene on Laa-Laa's Stomach 0o0o0o  
  
"Pink pink pink" some little girls voice said as the color pink showed everywhere.  
  
"Pink pink pink" she said again as pink balloons where floating over the sky.  
  
"Pink pink pink" said the little girl as it showed some young girls in pink dresses.  
  
"Pink pink pink" she said some more as two little boys played with a pink ball.  
  
0o0o0o0o0 After it was over o0o0o0o0  
  
"Yay!" all the tubbies said.  
  
" 'gainy 'gain" said Laa-Laa  
  
*the scene replays*  
  
"PINK!" screamed Rin as she ran around collecting pink flowers and such.  
  
"Yuck! Pink is such a bad color!" Said Sango. Right after that Sango was hit by a ton of pink paint. "WHAT THE HECK!!!"  
  
"Po and I thought that since the girls on the show where wearing pink dresses that you might like yours to be pink."  
  
"SHIPPOU! THIS STUFF WON'T COME OUT FOR A WHILE!" she screamed as she ran after him.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o End of flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Shippou looked over at Sango who was wearing her jump suit because her kimono was still stained. She still looked pissed.  
  
She wasn't the only one of course. InuYasha was fuming. ~ If he was one of those cartoon characters that Kagome told me about he would have smoke coming out of his ears! ~  
  
0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back o0o0o0o0o0  
  
"Stupid tubbie things. Ruin my plans of shard hunting." InuYasha mumbled to himself. "Stupid narrator to for blabbing that I love Kagome."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"nothing for you to know!"  
  
"You do realize that I am a narrator right?"  
  
"Yeah so?!"  
  
"Kagome will you tell him what sort of powers we have?"  
  
"What oh sure!" Kagome said and she looked at InuYasha. " What ever a narrator says happens, happens! Like if he said you turned into a dog you really would."  
  
"WHAT! WHY DO THEY GET THAT KIND OF POWER?!"  
  
"They get to try out first then they get it. And it only works in their show. But seeing as that this is part of his show it works here as well."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"That's right so you shouldn't piss me off!"  
  
"OH REALLY?! DO YOUR BEST!!!!"  
  
" ok then I will! *cough cough*"  
  
"What the HECK ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"Clearing my throat"  
  
"Loser" InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"Then all of a sudden InuYasha turned human even though it wasn't the new moon!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled a black haired InuYasha.  
  
"HA HA HA! InuYasha's HUMAN!!" Laughed Shippou. He got a growl out of InuYasha.  
  
"Umm Po." Shippou said to his friend who was laughing with him " RUN!!!" HE screamed as InuYasha started to chase them.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o End of flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
InuYasha and the narrator yelled at each other for quite some time while the teletubbies played with the rest of the group, not including Sesshoumaru.  
  
In the end InuYasha had turned into many species of monkey and stayed human for most of the day.  
  
~ At least it all happened to him ~ Sesshoumaru thought as the yellow tubbie came over to him.  
  
"Hu-hu?"  
  
"What did you saything?!"  
  
"She asked NICELY if she could come back and visit you!"  
  
"NO! I am a demon lord! I DO NOT NEED A YELLOW THING FALLOWING ME AROUND!"  
  
"You know Sesshoumaru your not a very nice person!" said the narrator as Laa-Laa ran off threw the whole crying.  
  
"I don't need a narrator to tell me that."  
  
"For your evil ways YOU Sesshoumaru will be turned into what you hate the most. Don't worry it will only be for a week!"  
  
And with that the teletubbies disappeared.  
  
"What was he talking about Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she turned around to look at him. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had basically been turned into an older looking, more stern looking, InuYasha. He had His ears still but his tail was gone. He also didn't have the markings on his face.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha laughed.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" Yelled Sesshoumaru as he took after the madly laughing Hanyo.  
  
"I kinda feel sorry for him." Said Kagome as everyone gave her an are-you- insane look.  
  
"Well after all every time someone comes he always gets it!"  
  
"Yes it is true." Said Kaede (A/N: I forgot about her! Lol)  
  
"It's almost as if." Sango started.  
  
"Some one's out to get him!" Miroku Finished for her as they all looked up toward the sky.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Author: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.  
  
InuYasha: ARE YOU INSANE?!  
  
Author: Maybe.  
  
Fluffy-sama: IF YOU DO NOT TURN ME BACK HUMAN I WILL HURT YOU!!  
  
Author: If you had said please I may have helped but now your gonna have to wait a week!  
  
Rin: It's only a week Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
Author: Yes only a week! Now befor he kill me READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
*Camera pans out to show you that Wildmage is now running for her life from Sesshoumaru*  
  
Rin: Any who.  
  
Shippou: Wildmage has left us two in charge  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?! WE ARE OLDER AND MORE RESPONSIBLE!  
  
Shippou: Yeah right! YOU? MORE RESPONSILBE?!  
  
*Camera once again pans out showing you that Shippou joins Wildmage while InuYasha joins his now hanyou brother*  
  
Rin: Rin's never done this before.  
  
Kagome: It's easy all you gotta do is read the cue cards.  
  
*Rin looks at the cue cards that Kagome points to*  
  
Rin: ohhhhhhhh. *cough cough* Next time it's Clifford the Big Red Dog voted for by CheweCooke.  
  
Miroku: Yes well did anyone else notice that this went much longer than usual?  
  
Sango: I did!  
  
*camera fades to black as they continue their convo while Wildmage and Shippou are running from Sesshoumaru and InuYasha*  
  
*up pops a sign saying.*  
  
Sign: See that button at the bottom of the screen? Yeah? Well see you have to press it to review! Seriously you do!  
  
*Wildmage thought that she might get chased so she thought ahead! She learns from the previous chapters! Lol* 


	5. They Had Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Clifford  
  
InuYasha: And she don't own us either.  
  
Author: Of course not  
  
InuYasha: So there.  
  
Author: Yep  
  
Shippou: What's going on?  
  
Author: Huh?  
  
Kagome: You too aren't arguing  
  
InuYasha: We have come to an agreement  
  
Author: Yep.  
  
Miroku: Oh no  
  
Sango: We're doomed  
  
Kagome and Shippou: Huh?  
  
Miroku: Think about it  
  
Sango: Those two working together?  
  
*Camera shows InuYasha and Wildmage looking over a map of the world talking about some plans*  
  
Kagome: Oh crap.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Are you ready for another adventure Clifford?" a blonde haired girl asked.  
  
"RUFF!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" said the girl as she laughed.  
  
"Ruff!"  
  
"Ok here we go." And as they walked out of Clifford's big red dog house they got zapped by a fairy thingy. As they faded away the fairy zoomed up to the camera and winked as if to say "that's right I'm baaaaccckkkk."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Looks like his almighty sources didn't come through for him this time." Said Miroku to Sango.  
  
Once again they were sitting in the forest talking about Sesshoumaru. They had kept tabs on him for 1 whole week after he had gotten turned into a hanyou but they never saw who had gotten him out of all the other problems.  
  
"We shouldn't tease him." Said Sango. She still was forced to wear her jump suit because her kimono was still a nice bright shade a pink. She had forgiven Shippou, after all he was under the force of the evil tellitubbies.  
  
"Really?" asked Miroku looking at her with a look on his face that said clearly 'what are you saying?'.  
  
"But we can anyway!" she replied laughing out loud. Miroku soon joined in and neither of them saw Sesshoumaru coming in from behind.  
  
"What is so funny humans?"  
  
"What? Oh um."  
  
"Nothing. It's a lowly human thing you wouldn't understand." Miroku said covering up for Sango.  
  
"You do realize I can tell when you're lying right?"  
  
"No I didn't." replied Miroku as Sango started looking for a way out of this.  
  
"OH NO!" Sango said.  
  
"What?" Both asked looking around. They where both worried about the same thing.  
  
"I forgot that Miroku and I promised to play with Rin! Gotta run Sesshoumaru!" With that Sango grabbed Miroku and ran off to find Rin.  
  
"Smooth thinking Sango."  
  
"But of course."  
  
"WEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" They heard Rin scream.  
  
"Oh no!" Sango said as she and Miroku ran off to find her.  
  
When they found her she was riding a BIG red dog and she was with a blonde haired girl. Shippou was on the dogs head and Kagome was watching from the side lines.  
  
"Ummm Is everything ok here?" asked Miroku putting his staff down back at his side.  
  
'What? Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys that some more people had come! I had Rin send out Sesshoumaru to get you." Kagome said.  
  
~ Uh-Oh ~ Thought Sango as she looked back and saw Sesshoumaru giving them that patented 'If Rin weren't here you would be so dead' look.  
  
"Well then. I see we have only two this time." Said Miroku as he tried to change the subject.  
  
"Yep. The blonde haired girl is Emily Elizabeth and the big red dog is Clifford."  
  
"He's a freak if you ask me." Said InuYasha as he appeared out of no where.  
  
"Grrrrrr." Clifford growled at InuYasha.  
  
"Growl-ow" He said back.  
  
"GROWL!" Sesshoumaru said to both.  
  
"Umm what's going on?" asked Shippou.  
  
"It appears Dog demons can talk to dogs." Sango said.  
  
"What is Sesshoumaru-sama saying?" Rin asked.  
  
"Nothing that you need to know." Sesshoumaru said looking at InuYasha with a glare. You could almost tell what was going on in his head.  
  
~ You tell and I WILL kill you ~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Well Clifford I think It's time to go!"  
  
"Rowro." Clifford said.  
  
"Now if only we can find our way back." Said Emily Elizabeth as she, Rin, and Shippou looked for a way out.  
  
~ Good their finally leaving ~ Sango thought as she sat as far away from Miroku as possible.  
  
*-*-*-*- Flash Back -*-*-*-*  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou said as he rode Clifford around.  
  
"Oh no Clifford!" Emily Elizabeth said " You got all dirty! We just got finished washing you at home!"  
  
"Rin has an Idea" Rin said "We can clean Clifford off at the hot springs!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
~ Yeah ~ Thought Sango. She was the one who was left in charge of the kids and she had to stick with them wherever they went. So off to the Hot springs she went.  
  
"Here we are!" Shippou said. He and Rin jumped right in and Emily Elizabeth got up on Clifford.  
  
"OK! Hop in Clifford!"  
  
*SPLASH!!!*  
  
"OH NO!!!" Sango yelled. She had gotten drenched by the wave that had come from a HUGE dog jumping into the hot spring.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT!" Shouted Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha as the rushed over to the hot springs.  
  
"My jump suits drenched and I can't change into my Kimono cause it's still pink!"  
  
"Don't worry Sango. You can wear my spare clothes. You two stay here and watch the kids. Come on Sango."  
  
*-*-*-*- End of Flash Back -*-*-*-*  
  
~ If he tries to touch me one more time I'll whack him sooooo hard ~ Sango thought.  
  
Unfortunately for her the only spare clothing Kagome had was a denim jean skirt that went up to roughly where Kagome's school skirt went to. Except hers had a slit in the side. It was held up by a white belt that came down the side with beads. Her top showed off just as much skin. It was a black tank top with a white kitten in a red dress on it. Under the kitten it said 'Hello Kitty'.  
  
From the moment Miroku saw Sango in it he had said "HELLLLOOOOO KITTY!!" whenever she came into his site. And then he would grope her. In her normal clothing it was bad enough but in the super short skirt and sleeveless top it was almost unbearable! (A/N: Notice how she thinks ALMOST! Lol MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
~ At least it will be over when my clothes have all dried. ~ she thought ~ And at least he got his comeuppance ~ she grinned reliving the scene.  
  
*-*-*-*- Flash Back -*-*-*-*  
  
"Fetch!" Rin yelled out as she threw a stick.  
  
"Ruff ruff!" Clifford said as he ran after it.  
  
~ My head still hurts ~ Thought Miroku. It was now his turn to watch the kids and he had a major head ache from all that hitting Sango had done to him. ~ But it was worth it ~ He thought with a smile.  
  
"Oh no Clifford! You broke the stick!" Shippou said.  
  
"Here we can use this one!" Emily Elizabeth said as she grabbed Miroku's Staff.  
  
"What? NO!!!" Miroku yelled as Shippou threw it.  
  
*-*-*-*- End Flash Back -*-*-*-*  
  
Sango giggled a bit as she looked over at Miroku as he held his staff tightly. It now had teeth marks on it.  
  
Of course when Miroku saw Sango looking over at him he just had to come over and talk to her. Of course his way of talking isn't exactly the talking you might think.  
  
He walked right p next to her, which totally freaked her out. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hello Kitty"  
  
and then groped her.  
  
*SMACK* *WAP* *THUD* CRASH*  
  
And with that Sango was dusting off her hands and Miroku was flying through the air.  
  
"Stupid Hoshi." Said Sesshoumaru. He had stayed away from the group so as not to have anything happen to him but he was forced by Rin to see them off.  
  
If they could find a way home.  
  
"Hey what's that?" said Emily Elizabeth.  
  
A little fairy had zoomed past them and landed on Clifford's head.  
  
"Hey isn't that the fairy who." Rin started.  
  
"YEP!" Shippou said as he ran over to the fairy. "Excuse me Miss Fairy?"  
  
The fairy flew down and hovered right in front off Shippou.  
  
"Can you zap our friends back home? PLEASE!!!"  
  
The fairy hovered for a while and then nodded.  
  
"Thank you!" said Emily Elizabeth as she hopped onto Clifford.  
  
The fairy started to do her fairy thing but Sesshoumaru noticed Rin was standing to close. He ran right up to get her but the fairy had finished her thing. Luckily they had gotten out in time for nothing bad to happen. (A/N: That's what he thinks! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!! Lol I really like laughing evilly!)  
  
"Oppsies! Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I forgot to move." Rin said as she turned around to give Sesshoumaru a hug. But she stopped dead in her tracks. "Sesshoumaru! What happened?!"  
  
"What are you talking about Rin?"  
  
"Your hair!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to see everyone else (except Rin) snickering and giggling at his expense. He then lept up and went to the nearest hot spring to see his reflection.  
  
*Thunderous blasting*  
  
And he didn't like what he saw.  
  
His hair had been turned the red color off the dog that had just left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Clifford! What happened?!" Emily Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"Rowr rowr?"  
  
"Your now Clifford the big SILVER dog!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
~ Uh-Oh ~ Thought the fairy from the side lines. ~ It's gonna take me hours to straighten this out! ~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Author: So whatch'ya think?  
  
Kagome: It was great! And Sango may I say you look great in those clothes? Back in my time you would have all the guys drooling!  
  
Sango: *blushes* Thanks Kagome.  
  
Author: You don't need to go to the future to have men drooling over you Sango.  
  
Sango: Huh?  
  
Author: *points to Miroku* Take a look.  
  
*camera shows Miroku staring at Sango and drooling*  
  
*THUD*  
  
Sango: PERVERT!  
  
Miroku: How come when Kagome says you look good she doesn't get hit but when I do something to show my appreciation you hit me?  
  
Author: May I field this one Sango.  
  
*Camera shows a fuming Sango nod her head*  
  
Author: First off you 'show your appreciation' in really perverted ways and second of all when a girl compliments a girl it's perfectly fine!  
  
InuYasha: *from off stage* Wildmage I've got the explosives!  
  
Author: *Yells back* Coming! *looks at camera* Please read and review! *looks at Kagome* Don't worry! He won't get killed. *Runs off stage*  
  
Kagome: WILDMAGE COME BACK HERE! *Runs after her*  
  
Sango: *Sigh* This is gonna give me a head ache.  
  
Miroku: Well then let me give you a message to take some of the pain away!  
  
Sango: Why you PERVERT! *runs after Miroku*  
  
*All that's left it Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Rin. Rin and Shippou are asleep*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *looks at camera*  
  
*Off stage* JUST ANOUNCE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will not lower myself too.  
  
*Wildmage yells from Off stage in a VERY angry voice* JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE WHATEVER HAPPENS TO YOU NEXT 100 TIMES WORSE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine fine fine. Next it is Dora the Explorer voted for by many people but voted for first by Boo Hoo. Now get a life you pathetic readers.  
  
*Off Stage* DON'T TAKE THAT PERSONALLY! IT IS SESSHOUMARU AFTER ALL! I SWEAR HE WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! SESSHOUMARU I'M GONNA HAVE A WORD WITH YOU AS SOON AS I'M DONE!!!!  
  
*Walks on stage with an explosive in hand* And for all you people who wanna see what Sango and her outfit look like I can send you a pic if you e-mail me. Ok? OK! Lol now I gotta get back to this *shows camera explosive then walks off stage* 


	6. They Fooled Around

Disclaimer: I don't own the show InuYasha or Dora the Explorer. But the pixie fairy is mine! Steal her and your in deep trouble!  
  
Kagome: That's right!  
  
*camera chows Wildmage and InuYasha at a chemistry set*  
  
InuYasha: So all we gotta do is add this green stuff to this blue stuff and we've got our sleeping gas?  
  
Author: Yep!  
  
Shippou: They've been at this all day and they still haven't gotten the right thing!  
  
*Big explosion as the camera shakes and the screen gets covered with black smoke*  
  
Miroku: *wipes off camera's lens* What happened.  
  
Author: *cough cough* InuYasha that wasn't the blue one that was the aqua marine one.  
  
InuYasha: There all the same to me.  
  
Author: InuYasha are you color blind?  
  
Sango: Yes InuYasha you are a dog demon.  
  
InuYasha: NO! I just don't know the difference between one kinda blue and the other!  
  
Author: Let's try this again add the pink to the purple.  
  
Rin: ON WITH THE SHOW! * looks at the note cards* Oh and Wildmage would like me to tell you that some facts in this one may not be true to the story. She says the Nick Jr. Website is much worse at giving out info then the PBS kids one so she couldn't get a basic story line out of them. She would like to say she is sorry ahead of time  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Hi Boots! Ready for another day?" said a little Hispanic girl named Dora.  
  
"Yep!" Said a little blue (A/N: he's blue right? Right?!) monkey in yellow boots.  
  
"Dora can you help me?" asked a little star that feel out of the sky.  
  
"Sure little star what is it?"  
  
"I wanna visit my cousin Silly star but he's somewhere else!"  
  
"Well were is he!" Boots asked.  
  
"He's in Feudal era Japan!"  
  
"How are we gonna get there?!" Asked Dora.  
  
"Maybe that Pixie fairy will help us!" Boots said as he pointed to a fairy flying by.  
  
"Oh please pixie fairy please help us!" Dora said. The fairy nodded and started to swirl around them.  
  
"Gracias!" Dora and Boots called out to the fairy. But right before they were completely gone a little fox with a mask jumped into the circle.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"And see this is Sesshoumaru with his red hair!" Shippou said as he showed Rin his drawing of the whole group.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama's hair is red now. The fairy came and changed it back." Rin said.  
  
"I think it looked funnier this way." Replied Shippou.  
  
"You know squirt you have red hair." InuYasha said from up in his tree.  
  
"Yeah well mines a good looking red. His was a creepy unearthly red." Shippou said defending his hair.  
  
"Whatever half-pint."  
  
"Humph." Shippou said as he crossed his arm. Then he started to see sparkles.  
  
"OH NO NOT AGAIN!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
In the swirl of sparkled appeared a young girl, a monkey with yellow boots, a little star, and a fox with a mask.  
  
"Hola everybody!" Said the girl as the fox rushed off.  
  
"What does hola mean?" asked Shippou as he looked the little girl over.  
  
"It means hello in Spanish."  
  
"What's going on we heard InuYasha scream!" Kagome said as she, Miroku, and Sango came running in from the village.  
  
"It appears that stupid little fairy gave us another hassle." Said Sesshoumaru as he stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"My name is Dora." Said the little girl.  
  
"I'm Boots." Said the light blue monkey in yellow boots.  
  
"And I'm Little star." Said the star.  
  
"Well I'm Shippou!" Shippou said as he jumped over to Dora. "I'll show you around!"  
  
"Gracias Shippou! But we are looking for someone. His name is Silly Star." Said Dora as she gave Shippou a hug and he blushed.  
  
"What does gracias mean?" Asked Rin as she came over and grabbed Shippou's hand.  
  
"It means thank you." Dora said.  
  
"Come on Dora I'll help you find him!" and with that Shippou took his hand out of Rin's and grab Dora's hand and started to take her to wherever she wanted to go.  
  
"Shippou wait!" said Rin as she raced after them with Boots and Little Star right on their heals.  
  
"Oh man!" InuYasha said as he saw Kagome chase after them.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Thank you for everything!" Dora said to Shippou as she and Boots waited for Little Star to return from visiting her cousin.  
  
"Not a problem Dora-chan!" Shippou said as he hugged her. Rin looked on in sadness and Kagome looked at Rin and felt very sorry for her. After all that had happened today.  
  
@*@*@* Flash back *@*@*@  
  
"Dora how do we get home?" asked Shippou as he and Dora sat in a field. They had just brought Little Star to Silly Star and now they where lost.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They sat for a bit longer till Boots came running into the field.  
  
"DORA! SHIPPOU! YOU GOTTA HELP RIN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well she fell into some quick sand!"  
  
"Come on Shippou. Let's go!" Dora said as she grabbed Shippou's hand and they ran off after Boots.  
  
"Help!" Rin screamed.  
  
"Here grab this!" Dora said as she through a vine in to Rin. Together the three of them pulled her out but as she got out Shippou fell in.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Shippou screamed.  
  
"Hold on Shippou!" Said Dora as she threw back out the vine. She and Rin pulled him out.  
  
"THANK YOU DORA-CHAN!!!" Shippou said as the rest of the group finally found them. And right after he gave her a hug he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Dora laughed. "What does chan mean?" as she kissed him back on the cheek.  
  
"It means close friend!" (A/N: Ok I don't know exactly cause all my places I go for tranlations are down or not working so sorry if it means something else)  
  
"Ok!" And with that she and Shippou ran off with Boots leave Rin by herself with the adults.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Can Rin cry into your fluffy shoulder?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his half- brother and his friends but for Rin he would.  
  
"Yes Rin" and with that Rin ran right up to him and cried.  
  
@*@*@* End Flash Back *@*@*@  
  
~ Poor Rin ~ She thought as she shook her head and looked at the fox thing the they had tied up. ~ Oh yeah. I forgot about that guy! ~ Laughed Kagome.  
  
@*@*@* Flash Back *@*@*@  
  
"So since InuYasha is Sesshoumaru's half brother he would be called a medio hermano."  
  
"Really? Cool!" Shippou said. He and Dora where sitting in the field where they had first met and Kagome and InuYasha were watching them. Boots was playing with Kirara. Sesshoumaru and Rin were off somewhere and Miroku was unconscious.  
  
"Oh no!" said Dora as she saw the fox with a mask come out and steal Kagome's jewel shards.  
  
"It's a demon! Get back and let me kill it!" InuYasha said as he went to grab his sword.  
  
"No wait!" Boots said as he ran up and blocked InuYasha.  
  
"We know how to take care of him! Just say Swiper no Swiping!" called out Dora.  
  
"How's that gonna stop him?" asked InuYasha with a disgusted voice. He was mad he didn't get to kill anything.  
  
"Just say it you stupid idiot!" Said Shippou as he stood up with Dora.  
  
"Fine fine. Swiper No Swiping." InuYasha said as the fox stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey it works! SWIPER NO SWIPING!" He said again. And with that they tied him up to stop him from running off. After all he belonged in Dora dimension not theirs.  
  
@*@*@* End Flash Back *@*@*@  
  
~ That was funny. ~ Kagome thought as she remembered the look on InuYasha's face. Then she looked over at Miroku and Sango. Her outfit had finally become un-pink-a-fied but she was staying clear of Miroku just the same.  
  
Kagome once again felt bad for her. After what happened earlier today you really gotta admit you would to.  
  
@*@*@* Flash Back *@*@*@  
  
"Ok let's get the map out of my back pack!" Dora said as she and Shippou where looking for Little Star's cousin's place.  
  
"Your back pack won't open." Shippou said. Sango looked at them and sighed. ~ At least they weren't going near water. ~ she thought. She couldn't think of anything worse.  
  
"That's cause you gotta sing the back pack song silly!" Dora said.  
  
Scratch that. She COULD think of something worse. SINGING!  
  
"here it goes like this." Dora said. "Back Pack Back Pack. Back Pack Back Pack."  
  
Sango didn't hear anymore cause she had run off covering her ears and closing her eyes. Unfortunately she had run into Miroku near the hot spring and they both fell in.  
  
"Why Sango! I didn't know you were so eager to join me in the hot springs!" He said as he looked down at Sango who was lying across his lap.  
  
"What?! No it's not like that! I was running from the singing!" She said as she shook her head. Her nerves were rattled. After all they were singing and her she was in the hot springs with a perverted monk!  
  
"Sure sure. I believe you. I do have just one thing to say."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered right in her ear.  
  
"Hello Kitty."  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she hit Miroku over the head and ran off.  
  
@*@*@* End Flash Back *@*@*@  
  
~ Luckily for Sango her jump suit was dry. ~ Thought Kagome as she smiled. She then looked over at Sesshoumaru. He had stayed away the whole day once again because Rin was sad. The only reason why he was here was because Rin wanted to make sure Dora left permanently.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Dora!" Said Little Star as he zoomed in.  
  
"That's ok! Here comes the Pixie fairy!" replied Dora as she pointed to the fairy who started to zoom around them.  
  
"¡Adios Amigos!" Dora cried out.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Rin cried. No matter how much she disliked Dora she still wanted to know.  
  
The fairy pointed it's finger at her and zapped. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru thought the fairy was harming Rin so he pulled her out of harms way and got hit himself.  
  
By this time they where gone. The fairy was still there though. When Sesshoumaru got up he looked around and said  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" (A/N: according to the language tool at google.com that means "What Happened?" in Spanish. If that's wrong please forgive me.)  
  
"What did you say Sesshoumaru-sama?" said Rin as she looked at him.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" he repeated louder.  
  
"What happened to Sesshoumaru-sama?!" Asked Rin as she rushed over to him.  
  
"¡Nada me sucedió!" (A/N: nothing happened to me!) Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Uh oh." Shippou said as he stood next to Rin.  
  
"Umm Rin I think the fairy was giving you a translator spell. But apparently it got a bit mixed up." Said Kagome as she came over to help.  
  
"¡Mataré a la hada!" (A/N: I'll kill that fairy) Sesshoumaru yelled as jumped up and ran after it.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Author: So a few things.  
  
~*~* If you speak Spanish and what Sesshoumaru said does not actually mean what I meant for it to say please do tell me.. I tried to use the Translator at google.com but you never know if it's right.  
  
~*~* If you wish to tall me a show that isn't a kids show go right ahead and do it! Lol  
  
~*~* Next time it will be Hamtaro suggested by d.g. and crew!  
  
~*~* If I accidentally skipped over yours, since I'm going in order from first to last, please tell me and I'll double check for you!  
  
~*~* For Samurai Katagi: You can go ahead and use it but you have to give me credit! Lol that way more people will come and read mine! There for I will get more reviews! There for I will be happy!  
  
~*~* The Same goes for the rest of you! If you wanna use something out of ANY of my Fanfics you can BUT you have to give me credit! OR ELSE! Lol Maybe I'll sick InuYasha after you with our explosives!  
  
Author: That's about it! Now if you'll excuse me InuYasha and I are starting our test runs right now.  
  
*Camera shows InuYasha and Wildmage in a separate room than everyone else. The camera is in with them and all the doors are sealed off to the other room. There is a see through mirror showing the rest of the group talking *  
  
InuYasha: Ok so it's this button to release to sleeping gas?  
  
Author: *nods head* lets hope it works!  
  
*Camera shows InuYasha pushing the buttons and the other room filling up with a purple gas. Soon the fog clears out and the room shows everyone one asleep. Miroku has Sango's head in his lap, Shippou and Rin are sleeping on each other's shoulders, Kagome's asleep on the couch, and Sesshoumaru is out like a light in his chair. *  
  
InuYasha: It works!  
  
Author: *high fives InuYasha* Alright! * looks at camera* Please read and review!  
  
If anyone wants to see a picture of either Sango in the outfit our Sesshoumaru with red hair just e-mail me and I'll send it to you. Or sooner or later it will be up on my web site! That's all for now!  
  
*looks back at InuYasha as the screen fades black* now we have to start working on those time bombs you double our explosives and I'll.. 


	7. They Surprised

Disclaimer: I don't own the tv show InuYasha or Hamtaro.  
  
Kagome: *rubs eyes* What happened?  
  
Miroku: *looks around then looks down* I don't know but I like it!  
  
Sango: *opens eyes* What are you talking about monk?  
  
*rub rub grope grope*  
  
*WHACK*  
  
*THUD!*  
  
Sango: *dusting off her hands* Stupid monk.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why did I fall asleep? * looks around* Does anyone know were Silly_Wildmage and my pathetic brother are?  
  
*everyone looks around*  
  
*Over the speaker a message plays* We're sorry but InuYasha and I had to go out for a little bit. Don't worry. Our Sleeping gas shouldn't have any serious after affects.  
  
Kagome: Sleeping gas?  
  
Sango: After affects?  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"What are we gonna do today?" a young orange and white hamster asked.  
  
"Everyone's out getting ready for something but we're not suppose to go see." said a little white hamster with blue ribbons and a French accent.  
  
"Well we could always read a fascinating tale on."  
  
"No one wants to hear it. Why don't we go on an adventure?"  
  
"Boss come look what we found!" yelled a gray and white hamster. He was followed by a brown and white hamster wearing a pink scarf and another hamster wearing a yellow hood over her self.  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming." And with that they all went to look at the thing they had found.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"See!" said Pashmina as she pointed to a glowing door.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"It's a glowing door what does it look like?" asked Boss.  
  
"Well according to my book it's a portal. To were I don't know." Oxnard said as he closed the book.  
  
"Well let us go see!" Bijou said as she went to open the door.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"No no no Rin it's 'No habla español.' Not 'No hablar espanol'" Said Kagome.  
  
She was teaching the children spanish because they had heard it so much they wanted to learn it. Fortunately for Sesshoumaru Kagome had some Spanish to Japanese dictionaries at home and some learning tapes. Sesshoumaru had practically forced her down the well when she told him.  
  
"Señora Kagome?" asked Rin with her hand raised.  
  
"It's just Kagome Rin."  
  
"Can we stop for right now?"  
  
"Sure! It's time to quiet anyway." Kagome said as she watched Shippou run of to play. Unfortunately he was running of to annoy InuYasha so she had to go stop him.  
  
That left Rin alone.  
  
Sesshoumaru had finally broken the fairy's spell after he had a conversation of a full 5 minutes with Kagome. He was so happy he could finally insult his brother again he ALMOST smiled.  
  
All of a sudden Rin heard some voices.  
  
Very tiny voices.  
  
Coming from behind her.  
  
"Wow look at this place!"  
  
Rin turned around and almost fainted at what she saw.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"So your able to speak Rin's language?" Rin asked again.  
  
"Yep! We've just never told anyone before!" Said Hamtaro.  
  
"This is so cool! Wait till I tell InuYasha!"  
  
"No no no you can't tall anyone!" said Oxnard.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's a secret."  
  
"Oh ok. Rin won't!" She said as she pretended to zip her lips. Something she had learned from Kagome.  
  
"Great! Let's go have fun!" Bijou said as they set off.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"I'm sorry. Rin can't play anymore."  
  
"That's okay Rin we had some great times." Boss said.  
  
Rin was saying goodbye to the Ham-Hams as the rest of the Inu-Crew watched on.  
  
~ I've never heard of talking hamsters before ~ Kagome thought as she reflected on the day.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l Flash Back l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"Rin! Rin! Come play!" Shippou called out. He was running around while Sango and Kagome talked near a tree. Miroku was watching the girls and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were glaring at each other.  
  
"What? No sorry Shippou Rin can't come play!"  
  
This made everyone stop.  
  
"Rin what is wrong." Asked Sesshoumaru as he and everyone else started walking toward her.  
  
"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin just doesn't want to play right now." She said as she tried to hide something behind her.  
  
"what's behind you Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru looking stern.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Now Rin."  
  
Rin sighed. She held out her hands and a bunch of hamsters started to run all over the place. On ran past Shippou saying excuse me which caused him to run into Kagome, which caused her to run into Sango, who fell into Miroku. Of course this lead to the whole HELLO KITTY! Thing.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l End Flash Back l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
~ She explaine dit to us and I still don't believe it. ~ Thought Sango as she stood as far away from Miroku as possible.  
  
~ At least I wasn't the only one embarrassed this time. ~ Thought Sango as she looked at InuYasha blushing every time he looked at Kagome.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l Flash Back l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"So your name's Dexter huh?" Said InuYasha as he held the little hamster in his hand.  
  
Dexter nodded as he sighed.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
Dexter looked around and made sure that no one else could hear.  
  
~ Stupid ~ InuYasha thought. ~ How can anyone be listening to us if we're in a tree? ~  
  
"Well you see..I kinda like Pashmina."  
  
"Yeah so? She likes you too. It's the whole point of being a friend."  
  
"No I like her as more than a friend."  
  
"Ohhhh. Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"Cause I think she like's Howdy."  
  
"You mean that one with the stupid red apron?"  
  
"yeah." He said sadly.  
  
"Well here's what you do."  
  
l-l-l-l-l- Later -l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
"Um Pashmina."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"These are for you." Dexter said as he held up a bunch of flowers. "And I was wondering if you would like to join me for a picnic."  
  
"I would love to!" Pashmina said as she and Dexter walked off.  
  
"Wonder how that happened?" asked Bijou as she and Kagome talked some more.  
  
Oxnard walked over and heard what they where talking about.  
  
"Oh I saw him talking to InuYasha."  
  
"INUYASHA?!" Kagome said. InuYasha, hearing his name called, looked up and started to walk over.  
  
"Yeah. Hamtaro and I knew what was going on. After all if anyone could have helped him, InuYasha could have."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Bijou as InuYasha walked up right behind them.  
  
"Because of his whole Kagome thing. You know him loving her and such."  
  
"Oh." Said Bijou as Kagome stared at InuYasha in shock and InuYasha blushing so much he matched his Kimono.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l End Flash Back -l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l (a/n: sorry for the long flash back)  
  
~ He came up with some stupid lie to ~ Sango though laughing.  
  
"We'll try and come and visit you again soon ok Rin?" Said Hamtaro.  
  
All the Ham-Hams where getting ready to leave except Howdy. Every so often he would glance up at Sesshoumaru and smile.  
  
"Ok. Rin will miss you until then."  
  
"Time to go Ham-Hams" Boss said as he walked through the door followed by everyone but Dexter and Howdy who had worked out their differences.  
  
"So now Howdy?" Dexter asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
As soon as Howdy said that Dexter pulled a cord and down came a ton of flowers mixed with honey.  
  
Right on top of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"RUN!" said Howdy the prankster and Dexter, his apprentice.  
  
l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- l-l-l-l-l-l-l  
  
Author: *sets down a bunch of bags on their new lab table* Well that was a dent in my pocket change.  
  
InuYasha: *looks at everything* Only a dent?  
  
Author: I'm black mailing your brother  
  
InuYasha: oooooo.Well where should I put these? *holding up some explosives*  
  
Author: With the others.  
  
InuYasha: SO do you think the lock on the door will hold?  
  
*camera shows the metal door with many locks and has people banging on it*  
  
Author: Hopefully. Anywho here's what's up.  
  
~Sorry for not updating so long. That whole school sstarting up thing. Anyone who's in 10th grade or higher will understand. Those crappy younger kid schools don't understand pre-calc and advanced chem with a teacher who wrote the book.  
  
InuYasha: *leans on his chair* Remember your reviews. Some of those kids go to those schools.  
  
Author: Sorry sorry! *mutters to self* just breathe in and out  
  
OK any way! Moving on!  
  
~BY popular vote Bob the Builder is up next. This was voted for by many people. I just noticed cause Boo Hoo was the next person and they suggested it.  
  
Ummm OK that's it! Read and review please..If we're still alive.  
  
*InuYasha and Silly_Wildmage look at door*  
  
InuYasha: I hope your right about that door. 


	8. They Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't Own InuYasha or Bob the Builder  
  
InuYasha: I think that was a good Idea. *points to door*  
  
*camera shows three more layers of metal added and 10 more locks added*  
  
Author: yeah hopefully no one can get through.  
  
InuYasha: So what where these side affects you told them about.  
  
Author: Nothing really. In humans it will make them more sleepy than usual.  
  
InuYasha: and in demons?  
  
Author: Ummmm...*looks in notes* uh-oh  
  
InuYasha: What?  
  
Author: *mumbles* increased strength  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?! *looks worriedly at the door* Get some more Metal and some Titanium even! STAT!  
  
V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan.  
  
Sesshoumaru was clean, InuYasha and Kagome could Finally look at each other, Sango had finally knocked Miroku out of his Hello Kitty habit (or so she thought), and Shippou and Rin where playing together again.  
  
Then something terrible happened.  
  
~* Bob the Builder CAN WE FIX IT?! *~  
  
"What was that?!" Asked Sango. She had almost hit Shippou over the head when she caught him humming a Barney song.  
  
~* Bob the Builder YES WE CAN!! *~  
  
"No No NOOOO!!!!!" Miroku said.  
  
~* Scoop, Muck and Dizzy and Roley to *~  
  
"THIS CAN"T BE!!!!" Yelled InuYasha as a road appeared out of no where.  
  
~* Lofty and Wendy join the crew! *~  
  
A man and a woman came down the path with a blue cat and 2 demons.  
  
~* Bob and the gang have so much fun. Working together they get the job done. *~  
  
"What in the world?" Kagome asked as she came out of the well.  
  
~* Bob the Builder CAN WE FIX IT?! *~  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Sango. The whole forest went quiet.  
  
"ummm he..he?"  
  
"Hello! We're looking for a Mr. Naraku."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry maybe we should say who we are first." Said the blonde haired girl.  
  
"I'm Wendy."  
  
"I'm Bob."  
  
"Mreow" the blue cat said.  
  
"That's Plichard"  
  
"I'm Scoop"  
  
"And I'm Travis." Said a truck thing.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you." Kagome said as she shook each of the humans' hands.  
  
"Well it's nice to be here. Can you tell us where Mr. Naraku is located?"  
  
"If we knew that we would have killed him by now." Mumbled InuYasha.  
  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Nothing nothing."  
  
"Why are you looking for Naraku?" asked Shippou as he saw Kirara and Plichard check each other out.  
  
"Because I hired them." Said a mysterious man in the shadows.  
  
"Hello. You must be Mr. Naraku." Bob said as the man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Yes I am. Ku ku ku ku."  
  
"Naraku!" InuYasha said as he took his sword out and everyone else got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Not now hanyou. I need them to build for me."  
  
"Wait wait wait waitwait." Kagome said stepping forward. "You hired Bob the Builder and his crew to build what? A house?"  
  
"A castle actually. It's very hard to come across decent help in this dimension and time so I decided to get outside help."  
  
"Seems sensible." Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"What?" Kagome said looking at everyone looking at her with a surprised look. (A/N: lol I said look 3 times! Fun fun!) "It's true!"  
  
"Miko you are strange." Naraku said shaking his head.  
  
"Sooooooo where's the building site for this?" Bob asked.  
  
V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Thanks again!" Kagome said as everyone got ready to go.  
  
"No problem." Wendy said.  
  
~ At least they came in handy ~ InuYasha thought ~ To us any way. Not stupid Naraku. ~  
  
v^v^v^v^ Flash Back ^v^v^v^v  
  
"Well you see the thing is."  
  
"You've changed your mind."  
  
"Yeah. I figured out it's easier to just steal a castle instead."  
  
"It would cost less to." Kagome stated. Once again everyone looked at her funny.  
  
"I like you Miko." Naraku said as he left.  
  
"Well then what are we gonna do?" asked Travis in an annoyed voice as Sango and Miroku had to stop InuYasha form going after Naraku. After all they did have Bob and his friends to deal with.  
  
"You can help us build some houses for the village over. They we're all destroyed a little while ago." Sango stated.  
  
"Unfortunately we can't pay you." Miroku said as he saw the builders faces go down. Just then Kagome had an idea.  
  
"You can use it as a tax write off! It's charity work after all!"  
  
"Yeah we can do that!" Wendy said.  
  
V^v^v^v^ End Flash Back ^v^v^v^v  
  
~ Yeah now those stupid villagers will stop bugging us whenever we go there ~ InuYasha thought. He looked around and almost laughed at the little kids.  
  
V^v^v^v^ Flash Back ^v^v^v^v  
  
"So his name is Plichard?"  
  
"Yep." Wendy replied to Shippou's question. Plichard and Kirara had been getting along very well. They had played with the children and even captured a few mice and some demon mice in Kirara's case.  
  
"Cute!" Rin said as he rubbed up against her hand.  
  
Soon they where playing and having fun. But unfortunately they had gotten onto Travis and accidentally pushed the wrong lever. Soon they where rolling down the hill.  
  
"RIN!"  
  
"SHIPPOU!"  
  
Both Kagome and Sango started running down the hill.  
  
But Sesshoumaru got there first. He stopped the truck before the kids got hurt. When he looked inside he was surprised, even though he didn't show it.  
  
The children where laughing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Why did you stop it!" Rin said.  
  
"Lets go again!!!!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
V^v^v^v^ End Flash Back ^v^v^v^v  
  
~ Poor Kirara's gonna miss Plichard ~ Sango thought as she saw them say goodbye.  
  
Thay had become friends all day and now they where really close.  
  
The town was rebuilt and the builders had to leave. Sesshoumaru hadn't been seen all day. He had given Rin in Kagome and Sango's care so that he wouldn't be anywhere near the new comers.  
  
Of course he had told them that he had business that he had to attend to.  
  
They had gathered near Sesshoumaru's castle because, as much as he "trusted" the girls, he wanted Rin as near to him as posible.  
  
"Good bye!" They all said.  
  
"BYE!" Shouted Scoop. But he accidently went into reverse.  
  
He crashed through the first three walls and dented the fourth.  
  
"WHAT.WAS..THAT?!!!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled from upstairs.  
  
"um you guys might wanna go." Miroku said as he waved the builders away.  
  
"Quickly." Kagome suggested.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he came out the door. He came out just in time to see the builders leave and the portal close.  
  
V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Author: hmmmmmm that wasn't as good as it could be was it?  
  
InuYasha: Nope.  
  
Kagome: QUIET YOU TWO!  
  
*camera shows Wildmage and InuYasha locked in a cage as everyone else looked through their stuff*  
  
Miroku: look at this! *holding up maps with little red dots on them*  
  
Sango: What do the red dots mean?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *turns up news*  
  
~ And today another town was mysterious put to sleep as a fog rolled over it. Here's a town person now! What color would you say this fog was?  
  
Well I'd have to say it was an aqua marine color.  
  
Here's another one.  
  
I would say it was a blue color.  
  
AQUA MARINE! BLUE! AQUA MARINE!  
  
*he turned it off*  
  
Sango: I think we know what they mean  
  
Author: *whispers to camera* sorry for not updating often. Next up is *looks at notes* Oswald is on next. Voted for by Naro/inu-chan'simoto. Unfortunatly I've never seen the show in my life. I've never seen the other one you voted for either. If you have any info that can help me make it come up faster please either e-mail it to me or put it in your review. Thanks. My e-mail is Wildmage811@hotmail.com  
  
Miroku: Wildmage are you talking over there?  
  
Author: NO SIR!  
  
Sango: good!  
  
Author and InuYasha:*looks at camera*  
  
Author: *whispers* think the readers' will bail us out?  
  
InuYasha: better call for reinforments. Just in case.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Appears out of no where* This is over *turns off camera.  
  
*fairy pixie appears on screen* magically writes: Please read and review! 


	9. They Amazed

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or My Neighbor Totoro.  
  
InuYasha: I think we took care of them pretty well.  
  
Author: Yep!  
  
*camera shows everyone tied up except for yours truly and InuYasha*  
  
InuYasha: It seems we do have some friends out there! Lol EVERYONE came to help! We had a HUGE army!  
  
Author: Yeppers! But now to get to seriousness.. My Neighbor Totoro had a lot more then Oswald for some odd and unexplainable reason. I'm assuming it's because little kids don't make WebPages where as the general audience for this movie does.  
  
InuYasha: Whatever  
  
Author: You watch it! We've been losing reviewers because of you!  
  
InuYasha: Are you sure it's not because you haven't written in oh I don't know, 2 MONTHS!  
  
Author: Actually it may have been more I really can't remember.  
  
InuYasha: *sigh* you're hopless.  
  
Author: YEP! Now... ON TO WORLD DOMINATION!!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Mei we can't go see Totoro right now." Said an eleven year old girl in a yellow sun dress. (a/n: in a pic I saw of her that's what she was wearing so there)  
  
"But Satsuki." a 5 year old Mei replied as she wandered away towards the tree hole of there spirit friend.  
  
"But nothing. We have to find flowers for mommy and we have to stay inside the yard to do it! Daddy doesn't want us wandering off again."  
  
"hmhp" Mei said as her sister turned around. "I'll only play with him alittle bit!" she yelled as she ran off toward the hole.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Ahhhhhh two whole glorious months without interuption." Sango said as she sat down next to an old tree. The very same one the Teletubbies had come through.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku said as he closed his eyes to picture Sango in her Hello Kitty outfit.  
  
"Right through here." Said a strange voice.  
  
"Right through here where?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"You mean you didn't say that?!" He said as his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh no! You don't think.."  
  
"See Satsuki! I told you it was here!" said a young girl with light brown pigtales as she came out of the tree.  
  
"Mei get back here!!" said the elder girl as she walked through.  
  
The two girls looked at the two adults. They all blinked.  
  
*camera shows the top of the forest and then all of a sudden you hear two voices scream NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO as the birdies fly away*  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"So let me get this straight. Your looking for your friend. Totoro."  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"And he can only be seen by children."  
  
Once again they nodded.  
  
"I think we should help them InuYasha." Stated Kagome as she turned around to look at the rest of the group.  
  
"HOW THE HE..I mean HECK!" InuYasha quickly changed his wording as he saw that Rin was near by. "ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT IF WE CAN'T SEE HIM!!!!!"  
  
"Well.umm."  
  
"We can help!" Shippou said.  
  
"Yeah! Rin and Shippou are kids! We can help!" Rain exclaimed standing next to Shippou.  
  
"No Rin."  
  
Every one, and I mean EVERYONE, turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru. He NEVER said no to Rin unless it was for her own good.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"I have come to the conclusion that these.beings.are dangerous. What ever dimension they come from can't be any good for you."  
  
"But."  
  
"Rin."  
  
"But."  
  
"Rin."  
  
"butsesshoumarusamarinwantstohelpoutsobadandrinwillhaveyoutheretoprotecthera ndandand" Rin took a deep breath "RINWANTSTOSTAYWITHSHIPPOUANDHISFRIENDS!!!!!"  
  
She stood gasping for air and looked at him with the biggest, cutest, puppy dog eyes ever seen on this or any other planet.  
  
Needless to say Sesshoumaru had nothing else to say but yes.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"It was nice to meet you Totoro. Please come back again." Kagome said to thin air. She had no idea where to look so she was counting on the kids to help her.  
  
But right now the children where giggling.  
  
"what's so funny?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're not talking in the right direction. Turn to your left." InuYasha said from his tree as he pouted.  
  
"oh. Sorry Totoro. Well as I was saying please come back again." Kagome said as she bowed.  
  
~ Stupid thing. Had to bring up stupid stuff. ~ InuYasha thought as he saw exactly what the children where seeing.  
  
+=+=+=+= Flash Back +=+=+=+=+=  
  
"So what does this stupid thing look like?" Asked InuYasha as he walked ahead of the group.  
  
"First of all, HE is NOT stupid. Second of all, HE is brown." Satsuki stated from her position on Kirara's back.  
  
"Yeah and he has pointy ears like this!" said Mei as she help up her ears next to her head.  
  
"And he has whiskers like this." Satsuki demonstrated by holding up her hand next to her cheeks.  
  
"And he has a white-ish belly and a tail!" said Mei.  
  
"So kinda like that thing over there" InuYasha said as he pointed across the field.  
  
"THAT'S HIM! TOTORO! OVER HERE TOTORO!!!!" (can totoro talk? Well he can now! Lol)  
  
"Hello children." He said as he appeared next to them.  
  
"Guess what Totoro! Doggy-boy can see you!" (A/N: lol ahh the great times when I can use insults from one of my other fanfics! Lol that ones from RtL)  
  
"My name is InuYasha! Use it kid!"  
  
"Really you can see me Dog-boy?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"Why are you yelling InuYasha?" Kagome asked not being able to hear Totoro.  
  
"Because the stupid mutant rabbit thing is calling me dog-boy"  
  
"I knew my HALF-brother was immature but this is now proving what I have always suspected. He is in fact, infantile."  
  
"I HEARD THAT SESSHOUMARU!!!!"  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you can see me dog-boy."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"I may have an explanation for this." Miroku said.  
  
+=+=+=+= Five Min. later +=+=+=+=+=  
  
Everyone's sitting around and looking at Miroku expecting a very serious statement to come out of his mouth.  
  
"*cough cough* I believe that InuYasha's mind, is in fact, confused on it's age group."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" InuYasha said standing up and getting ready to strangle the monk.  
  
"Hear me out hear me out. You are part human part demon." Miroku stated as he backed away form InuYasha " In human years you would be very old but in demon years you would be very young. There for your body is seen as a teenager. But your mind is still finding it's place in growth. Therefore it can see both the innocence of young and the wisdom of the aged."  
  
"If only it could get through his block head." Shippou mumbled.  
  
"I HEAD THAT TWERP!!!" InuYasha yelled as started to chace him.  
  
"That would explain things." Kagome said not even watching the two.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Mei and Satsuki asked Rin.  
  
"Nope! Shippou's very good at this. Watch."  
  
"KAGOME!! HE'S HURTING ME!!!"  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
+=+=+=+=+= End Flash Back +=+=+=+=+  
  
"Stupid brat. Stupid Monk. Stupid mutant goat thing." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
+=+= Down in the field +=+=  
  
"How are you guys gonna get home?" Rin asked the girls and Totoro.  
  
"We're gonna take the Neko bus." Satsuki said matter of factly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
+=+= By Miroku and Sango +=+=  
  
"Why?! WHY DID WE HAVE TO HAVE MORE!!!" Sango asked Miroku as she clung to Kirara with all her might.  
  
"Shh shh shh. It's ok Sango they'll be gone soon." He said in a soft voice as his hand slowly crept closer and closer to its target.  
  
=+=+ Flash back =+=+  
  
"remind me again WHY we agreed to watch the kids?" Sango asked Miroku from a safe distance.  
  
"Because if we didn't allow Kagome time to cool InuYasha down he would have killed Totoro. And then me!"  
  
"And that would be a bad thing how?"  
  
"My dear Sango I'm hurt! How could you imagine a life without me?"  
  
"Very easily."  
  
*rub rub*  
  
*smack wap*  
  
"Kids don't stray off to far!" Sango said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miroku!" She yelled as she turned around. But nothing was there.  
  
"Totoro if that's you stop it now!" She yelled.  
  
"Totoro's over here with us Sango!" Shippou Yelled back to her as he sat in the circle of girls.  
  
She felt another tap on her shoulder but this time she also felt a tap on her leg.  
  
"If it's not Totoro them." she stopped and she felt two things. One on each shoulder. "AHH!!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!"  
  
"Sango don't hurt them! It's only Chibi Totoro and Chu Totoro!" Mei yelled as she ran over.  
  
"GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!!!" She yelled over and over again as she tried to hit some invisible force. Suddenly she was on her back pinned to the ground by two things. This time she could see them.  
  
*WAP THUD SLAM SMACK POW*  
  
And that's how man learned to fly.  
  
=+=+ End of Flash Back =+=+  
  
"They'll all be gone soon." Miroku said as he patted Sango on the back. Unfortunately it was a bit to low.  
  
*WHAM POW WAP SMACK THUD*  
  
+=+= In the heaven's =+=+  
  
Time looked at Destiny.  
  
"Tell me again why man has flowed twice in one day but is not meant to fly at all."  
  
=+=+ Back on earth =+=+  
  
"Come one Totoro. Call the Neko Bus so we can go home. We have plenty of flowers for mother." Satsuki said as she said goodbye to everyone.  
  
InuYasha was in the tree, Kagome near the tree, Miroku in space, Sango was sitting near Kagome, and Sesshoumaru was standing near Rin to protect her.  
  
All of a sudden there was a small gust of wind..  
  
And Sesshoumaru was on his back as if some invisible force was holding him down.  
  
The two girls took a step toward him and stepped on an invisible step and soon disappeared on Sesshoumaru's back.  
  
They took off and left the feudal era behind.  
  
Sesshoumaru however had a nice reminder of them on his back. Four big paw prints that not only left a mark on his clothing but on his back in purple bruises. His nose was also broken and his hair was so messed up it was worse than InuYasha's.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Author: So we dominated the world but we were forced to give it up.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah the higher ups didn't like it that we had control over everything.  
  
Author: You won't remember any of it cause they had to erase everyone's memory.  
  
InuYasha: Only reason we remember is cause we are the ones who did it.  
  
Author: It was nice to be in control.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah.  
  
Author: Any who.  
  
Next up is Rugrats voted for by many. Agreed on by kewwwl nuuute.  
  
For oswald to happen we need more information in the next 2 chapters or else we will skip it.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah.  
  
Author: Think we should let the hostages go?  
  
InuYasha: *looks at the fumeing Sesshoumaru* no.  
  
Author: I'll get the sleeping gas. You say the lines. *walks off*  
  
InuYasha: We are currently have a buy one get one sale. You buy one explosive you get a second one free. *whispers* or you can join allegence with us and try to take over the world again. It's really simple once you learn how.  
  
*cough cough*  
  
Anyway please review. 


	10. They Exhausted

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the rugrats.  
  
InuYasha: And she don't own us.  
  
Author: Yep.  
  
*muffled curses coming from the closet*  
  
InuYasha: We ever gonna let them out?  
  
Author: Let me put it this way. After we let them out we will first be beaten to within an inch of our life and all our laboratory privileges will be taken away. Well that would be first for me.  
  
InuYasha: Huh?  
  
Author: First for you would be being sat 100 times.  
  
InuYasha: Lets not let them out.  
  
Author: *looks at the closet the holds one angry demon lord, one angry demon exterminator, one pissed of miko, and one perverted monk.* I like your thinking.  
  
InuYasha: Hey do you know where the kids are?  
  
Author: Yeah I sent them out with some babysitters. They'll be gone for awhile.  
  
InuYasha: How long is awhile?  
  
Author: Long enough to take over the world again!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*Cue the whole theme song for the Rugrats and the opening scene thingy*  
  
"Tommy I don't think we should be going over there." Said a short red head with glasses.  
  
"Oh come on Chuckie." Said a boy in nothing but a diaper and a blue t- shirt.  
  
"Yeah. Where's you sense of adventure" Phil the male of the twins said.  
  
"I think I left it at home" Chuckie said.  
  
"Come on guys! It'll be fun!" said the boy Tommy as he got into their Reptar wagon.  
  
"This isn't gonna turn out well" mumbled the redhead as he followed the twins into the wagon.  
  
As they rolled away a young girl watched.  
  
"Lets make sure those babies cry Cynthia." She said to her doll as she followed.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Look at it this way Sango. Nothing happened to your clothes this time." Kagome said to her friend who was pissed beyond all reasonable belief.  
  
"Oh yeah I was just tricked by three invisible demons and groped by a perverted monk." She grumbled as she walked with Kagome.  
  
Everyone in the group decided the best thing to do was let Kagome take Sango out for a nice day of rest and relaxation. They had been gone for about two hours and where far from hearing distance of the village and the males of the group.  
  
Poor guys. (A/N: lol time to toture the male part of the group! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!)  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"I see your acorn and raise you an apple." Shippou said as he looked at Miroku.  
  
"You just did that so I had to fold twerp!!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Not my fault you keep losing."  
  
"Wanna bet!"  
  
"*cough cough* Excuse me but I believe it is my turn to bid." Miroku said ending the argument.  
  
"then do it!"  
  
"Alright InuYasha. Shippou, I see your apple and raise you another."  
  
"Deal. Show your cards."  
  
"Full house! Beat that!"  
  
"Dang. Sorry Rin." Shippou said looking at his friend.  
  
"Dang right!" Miroku said as he started to take the pile.  
  
"Sorry Rin that you're gonna have to eat two whole apples! Royal flush! Read it and weep!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Miroku yelled as he look at the cards. "How could I lose?! I've been playing for longer than you have!"  
  
"Maybe a higher power is trying to tell you something monk." Sesshoumaru said as he sat back and watched.  
  
"And what, oh mighty lord, would that be?"  
  
"Monks, especially perverted ones, should not gamble."  
  
At this InuYasha, Shippou, and Rin cracked up. They didn't hear the tiny squeaking wheels of one green Reptar Wagon.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Ok kids it's time to go home." Kagome said as she placed all the babies and one toddler in the wagon.  
  
"But Kagome." Whined Angelica.  
  
"No buts Angelica I'm counting on you to take care of them on the ride home."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
-_-_-_-_- Flash Back -_-_-_-_-_  
  
"SO you say your names Angelica and those are Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie and the babies name is Dil?"  
  
"Yep Mr. Dog-Boy"  
  
"InuYasha" he growled.  
  
"Right. Mr. InuYasha Dog-Boy."  
  
"Just InuYasha."  
  
"Mr. Just InuYasha Dog-Boy"  
  
At about this time the twins had climbed up on his back, because he had to bend down to talk to Angelica, and started pulling on his ears.  
  
"Dog-Boy Dog-Boy" they chanted as they did so.  
  
"Ah No YOU BRATS! IT'S INUYASHA! GET IT RIGHT!!" As he tired to swat them off.  
  
"Leave them be InuYasha. They're just babies." Miroku said as he took them off of InuYasha's head.  
  
"Well lets leave 'em with Kaede then and get back to poker."  
  
"We can't. She's gone to another village to help with a twin birth remember?"  
  
"Well then let's leave 'em with a woman in town."  
  
"They're already to busy as it is. We can take care of them. After all. How hard can it be?" Miroku said as he looked the 'cute' children over.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_ End Flash Back -_-_-_-_-  
  
~ What's up with kids and my ears? ~ InuYasha thought as he messaged them. The Children had been pulling on them all day and because they where little he couldn't retaliate like he did with Shippou.  
  
~ It didn't help that the stupid brat kept telling the littler brats to pull on them. ~ he thought as he glared over at Shippou who looked back at him and smiled.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flash Back _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"So all I gotta do to make him happy again is pull on his ears?" Tommy asked Shippou.  
  
"Yep. He may look mad but he's really not. He likes having 'em pulled. And petted to!"  
  
"Ok then. Come on babies! It's time to get to work!" Tommy stated as he took his screwdriver out of his diaper. The adults had put them in some sort of cage thing with Shippou to watch over them. Rin had to stay with Sesshoumaru the whole time they where here.  
  
As they walked towards their target they got quieter. InuYasha never heard them coming because he was in the middle of a heated discusion with Miroku.  
  
"I say we just leave 'em there till the girls get back! Then they can take care of them!"  
  
"And I say we take care of them! It'll Show the girls how good we are with kids! Then maybe one of them will agree to bear mine!" Miroku said back with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"I won't help you in your perverted.hey what the heck!!!" InuYasha said as he felt someone pulling on his ears.  
  
"Dog-boy. Dog-boy"  
  
"GET 'EM OFF!!!!!!" InuYasha screamed. Just then Lil started to rub his ears. He froze.  
  
"Ummm InuYasha are you ok?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Wazzle woozle?" InuYasha said with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"HOLY CRAP INUYASHA REALLY DOES LIKE TO HAVE HIS EARS RUBBED!!!!!!" Shippou Yelled.  
  
Miroku waved his hands in front of InuYasha's face.  
  
"It seems to render him immobile. This will be VERY helpful in the future. I think we'll have to tell Kagome."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_ End Flash Back -_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
~ Stupid kids ~ InuYasha thought as he jumped down and landed next to Kagome. ~ They found my one weakness. Besides ramen.and Kagome.and the full moon.and my past. What the F*** When did I getso many weaknesses?! ~  
  
over in someone else's mind.  
  
~ Those children are so strange ~ Miroku thought as he watched them and thought back.  
  
-_-_-_-_- Flash Back _-_-_-_-_  
  
"I see your apple and raise you 2 acorns."  
  
"Ok Mr. Dress-man. I see your two acorns and raise you another apple."  
  
"My name is Miroku and I raise you another acorn."  
  
" I see your acorn and raise youuu.one candy" Angelica said as she looked at Shippou to make sure that she said it right.  
  
"A whole candy?!" Miroku said. He looked at his cards. He a had two pair. But they where a low pair. And he didn't want to lose his favorite candy so he did the next best thing. He took one of InuYasha's candies.  
  
"I see your candy and raise you 3 acorns."  
  
"I see you acorns and raise you another candy!" Angelica said with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
Miroku looked at his hand again. HE couldn't take another one of InuYasha's candies and he didn't want to lose his own. So he did the only thing he could. "I fold."  
  
"YAY! I WIN!!" Angelica yelled as she took the pot.  
  
"Good job Angelica. What did you have that you bet so much on?"  
  
She showed him her cards.  
  
"See! I have pretty queen!"  
  
"Dude you lost to a queen high card." InuYasha said as he took one of Miroku's candies to compensate for his stolen one.  
  
"Well I was going easy on her cause she's a child." Miroku explained as he cursed his luck. He then looked at the twins.  
  
"STOP EATING THAT WORM YOU TWO!!"  
  
"It's mine Lillian."  
  
"Is not Phillip."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_- End Flash Back _-_-_-_-  
  
~ Very strange indeed ~ he thought as he shook his head and walked toward Sango.  
  
"You did very well with the children today." Sango said not looking at Miroku.  
  
"Yes I did. Didn't I? I think I would make a great father."  
  
"You can think all you want but if you don't find a woman who thinks the same thing you will have to keep on thinking."  
  
Miroku leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear.  
  
"But I have." Causing her to blush. Then he said something stupid. "Hello Kitty."  
  
*WHAM POW THUD WAP BAM*  
  
"How can you be a good father when you constantly get you bones broken?" Sango said angrily as she walked off stepping on him on her way.  
  
"ow." Was all he could say.  
  
_-_-_-_ With Sesshoumaru and Rin -_-_-_-  
  
"Can we keep him Sesshoumaru-sama? PLEASE!!!!"  
  
"No Rin." He said as he took the baby out of her arms and started to bring him over to the Reptar Wagon. Then all of a sudden it happened.  
  
You know with babies how they have a tendency to 'urp' as it were? Well lets just say this baby 'urp-ed' all over Sesshoumaru's hands, clothes, face, and tail.  
  
"Umm I'll take him Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she quickly grabbed him before Sesshoumaru could do anything. She then put him in the Reptar Wagon and had the Pixie Fairy zap 'em home.  
  
"This is great!" InuYasha laughed as he saw Sesshoumaru sanding in shock.  
  
"Be quite InuYasha it's not nice to laugh at his misfortune."  
  
"I can laugh all I want wench."  
  
"Oh really?" and with that she started to rub his ears causing Sango, Miroku, and Shippou to laugh at him instead of Sesshoumaru.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author: *sigh* let me get this straight. You wanna join our group because?  
  
Grand-pa Higurashi: You youngsters shouldn't get to have all the fun.  
  
InuYasha: You're an old man. You'd probably die at the first battle.  
  
Author: Besides. How do we know this isn't a plot to get your granddaughter out of the closet of doom?  
  
Grand-pa Higurashi: Would this face lie?  
  
*camera shows a wrinkly old prune face*  
  
Author: EWWWWW!!!! BLOW IT UP!!! BLOW IT UP!!!  
  
InuYasha: I can't! Kagome would kill me!  
  
Author: THEN GET IT OUT OF HERE!  
  
InuYasha: *looks at the old geezer* sorry old man. Your freaky us out. Don't you have to make sure no demons come through the well?  
  
Grand-pa Higurashi: OH NO!! I FORGOT!!! *runs off*  
  
Author: *sighs* Ok then any way back to bussiness. I have to go drug the closet again. You inform them of our plans.  
  
InuYasha: Ok *looks at note cards*  
  
We are currently having a buy one get one sale. You buy one explosive you get a second one free. *whispers* or you can join allegiance with us and try to take over the world again. It's really simple once you learn how.  
  
Also the next chapter is the PowerPuff Girls voted for by Cute White Neko.  
  
She was gonna do SpongeBob because it had songs but then she remembered The PowerPuff Girls had a narrator.  
  
Also, Only one more chapter till she cancels out Oswald. Just knowing that he's an octopuss and that he's got a daisy named daisy or something like isn't enough. She keeps on getting mixed up information. So yah.  
  
If your Naro/inu-chan'simoto you get a free choice. She will skip past all the others to go to yours because it's yours she will be skipping. She hopes the rest of you will understand. It's only fair.  
  
Also, If you wanna make sure your suggestion is taking she suggests that you look at other peoples first. And then don't use the same ones. About half of you voted for Bob-the builder and she just skipped over anyone who had that as there only suggestion after wards.  
  
InuYasha: Any way, the cards says to tell you to review but I'm assuming your all smart enough to know what's good for you. That's all. Now goodbye.  
  
Author: *from off stage* THAT'S NOT ALL YOU FORGOT THE LAST NOTE CARD!!!  
  
InuYasha: *looks at stack* so I did. Let me see. It says that chapter 9 is now officially a chapter and no longer and authors note. Please read it.  
  
Now I say Goodbye. 


End file.
